Red-X:New Coming
by cactiguy410
Summary: a young saiyan trying to find his way in universe. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1:Aftermath

Chapter 1: Fallen Tribute

My name is Nicholas. My old friend Carlos died during a devastating battle of one year ago. He was known as Red-X, and we were the Guardians of Peace. I am now the active leader of the Tyranus Super Cruiser.

"Captain on deck," Marcos, the main leader of the soldiers of the Tyranus, yelled saluting.

"At ease soldiers," I said coming into the bridge. "What do we have for today's runs?"

"We have a few distress calls coming from the Requiem area," Tyler said from his ship, the Archeris. It is now a broken cruiser, but still alive.

"Well, to Requiem it is," I said putting in the coordinates.

"You heard him," Marcos said. "Ready up." The whole ship was getting ready for picking up more people.

"I will be going somewhere different, so start up my pelican," I said and everyone became confused.

"Where are you going?" Marcos asked.

"I have a job I need to do," I said as I picked up my pistol. "It's mine alone. I will be back, and I will meet you guys on Reach."

"Sir. Make sure you come back," Marcos said handing me a rifle. I went to the hanger to get on my way, but I got pulled over by Carla before I entered the hanger.

"Sir," she said making the face she normally does when she's going to ask me something I most likely would say no to. "I want to come with you."

"Ok," I said putting a shock to her face. "Just hurry up."

"I know where you're going," she said. "But he's not there we've already looked."

"I'm going to Reach, where it all begun," I said looking at her. "I bet you're still coming."

"You bet correctly," she said giving me a quick hug. "We better get to the pelican." Carla and I went to the already prepared pelican. We went in and saw Mike piloting the pelican.

"Didn't know you were flying," Carla said confused.

"Who gave you permission to pilot Mike," I said staring at him.

"I just thought you'd need a pilot," he responded knowing what I was going to say next.

"I'm sorry, but this is just me and Carla ok," I said to him. He got up and left without another word. After that, we started it up, set it on auto-pilot, and set down.

"It's a long journey you know that right," Carla said looking at the door.

"Yeah," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "But I got you around to pass the time."

"Is that the best you can do," she said leaning on my shoulder. "It's nice knowing you still are looking."

"That makes two of us," I said looking out the cockpit window. "Carla we need to pilot the rest of the way ships not wanting to move alone.

"Ok," she said getting up. "To Reach."

"Let's get moving," I said walking to the cockpit getting in the top. "To the ONI base." I punched in the coordinates and we headed toward the dead planet. When it was just a straight shot to Reach I looked down to see Carla a little upset. "You ok Carla?"

"Yeah. Just hard times," she said wiping a tear off her face. Carlos was her brother and losing him was a very hard thing to her. "How far are we from Reach?"

"Twenty minutes," I answered stepping down off my control panel. "Come let's talk while we have the time." I pressed a button on her console and the pelicans' sides widened out creating a living room and dining room.

"Show off," Carla said getting up and headed to sit on the couch. "But you know what to do to get me feeling better."

"Well we knew each other longer than expected," I said taking a seat next to her. "Nothing will get in our way. I am with you through everything."

"Nice to here," she said still looking sad. Twenty minutes passed before we got up and piloted us down to the ONI outpost. Once we landed me and Carla grabbed our rifles and stepped out.

"So this is what remains," I said looking at the glassed buildings and land.

"Hey," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "We have a job to do."

"Ok," I said getting myself together. "Let's get moving."


	2. Chapter 2:Lost Ghoul

**Chapter 2: Lost Ghost**

We walked through destroyed walls, over what remains of the buildings, and into the main command room. "Talk about damage," I said starting up a working console.

"Well makes sense since the covenant glassed it maybe a decade ago," Carla responded looking out one of the windows. "Do you think he's here if he survived?"

"It's a possibility," I said looking through log data. "Carla."

"Yeah," she said coming over to the console.

"This console was updated four months ago," I said pointing at the dates accessed. "No one but me and Carlos knew the code to this."

"Does that mean," she said looking at me.

"Yes," I said looking back at her. "Carlos is alive. It was accessed close by, at the underground ONI base."

"Then let's get down there," Carla said giving me a hug and then grabbing her gun.

"Follow me then," I said grabbing an old DMR off the ground. I lead her down to the elevator to the base's underground outpost. "Ready to go?"

"Let's do this," she said and we stepped in. I pressed the button to go down to the lowest of levels allowed.

"Be ready for anything in this wasteland," I said cocking my gun. Once the elevator came to a stop the doors creaked open we stepped out to see a lit up base at the far end of the caverns. "He must be there."

"Here we go," Carla said charging down to the base, and I followed her looking at what remains of this once great place. We got to the ice-covered base.

"How the hell is this still in one piece," I asked amazed.

"Who knows," Carla responded looking at a terminal by the huge ten-inch thick metal gate. "Let's get in there." She pressed her hand to the terminal and the door opened. Me and her walked in to see bright hallways and rooms.

"Who's there," a voice said through the speaker units in the base.

"My name is Nicholas," I said in return. "And this is Carla. We were curious if someone named Carlos McManus was here." It was some time until it responded.

"Come in," the voice said opening a hidden door to a speaker room. We walked in looking at hundreds of dials and wires scattered around the room. I saw a chair with someone in it.

"Who are you," I said walking up to the man.

"I'm what is known as a ghost, nothing more," the man said turning around. Once he did I saw a half man, half-destroyed person staring at me and Carla. "But I believe you know me by Carlos AKA Red-X."

"You're alive," I said shocked. "How did you survive?"

"Well I," he started before a huge explosion happened outside the base. "We need to run I will tell you how I survived later." He got up and mechanical parts created what was destroyed of his body. "Follow me. I know a way out."

"Ok Carlos," I said following him out a rust and webbed hallway toward a secret elevator and went up to the overground outpost we landed at. Running to our pelican Carlos kept looking back.

"Carlos, get in," Carla said while I was starting up the pelican to take off. Carlos got aboard the pelican and we took off toward Requiem.

"Things set for auto-pilot," I said walking out of the cockpit. "We're on our way to Requiem now. Marcos most likely has the Tyranus ready for our return."

"Good. I could use some rest," Carla said breathing heavily.

"Well, I can take care of that. Give me one second," I said walking back into the cockpit and pressed a button making the pelican expend with one side being built as a bedroom and the other a small living room.

"Still a show-off," she said laughing and walking to the bed closest to her.

"Rest. I'll wake you when we are close," I said covering her up. She fell asleep quickly, and when she did I joined Carlos on the couch.

"So, I take it a lot has changed since I disappeared," Carlos said looking up.

"Pretty much," I answered. "Though it depends on what you're talking about."

"I mean I've been gone for a whole year," he said with a slight hint of sadness.


	3. Chapter 3:Times Change

**Chapter 3: Times Change**

"Left for dead by the Promethean forces I was in pieces. With what I had left of my destroyed body, I crawled to a broken soldier and took parts off of it and used it to get to Reach," Carlos said lifting up his arm.

"Well once we get to the Tyranus we can fix the parts to fit your body," I said getting up. "You should get some rest. That's what I'm doing now."

"Ok. See you in a bit," he said heading to the second and last bed. I walked over to Carla's occupied bed and set an alarm to go off in an hour. When I set it I crawled into the bed and fell asleep. An hour passed, then the alarm went off, and I got up and woke everyone else.

"Wake up Carla we're almost there," I said rocking her softly awake. "Carlos is already up and in the cockpit."

"Well I guess I should get up then," she said laughing and getting up and out of the covers. "When should we be there?"

"We are already here, sister," Carlos said taking us into the hanger.

"Ok everyone lets get to the door," I said helping Carla up and the bed that was still there went to join the other.

"I'll grab my stuff," Carla said grabbing her rifle and bag. Once we landed the door opened and we had a crowd of people waiting for us.

"Welcome back captain and," Marcos started but stopped mid-sentence once he saw Carlos. Carlos then stepped out drawing all attention toward him.

"Marcos, get these man out of my way," Carlos said toward Marcos.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you anymore," Marcos responded with the same tone Carlos gave him.

"I said get them out of my way," Carlos said about to punch Marcos and get them out himself.

"No," Marcos said grabbing his gun out of the hoster. "Your no longer captain here Carlos."

"Move," Carlos yelled punching and taking the gun from Marcos.

"Carlos," I yelled straight toward him aiming my gun at his head. "Put the gun down now."

"How dare you give me orders on my ship," he said pointing the pistol away from Marcos toward me. "I am Carlos McManus, and I am captain of the Tyranus."

"I'm sorry for this Carla," I said shooting a bullet at Carlos. The bullet went straight through his chest. "Get him to the medic then the brig." Then five men came and took him to the medic.

"I understand why you did that, but why didn't you just stun him," Carla said taking a seat on the metal pelican door.

"I didn't have a choice," I answered taking a seat next to her. "He's not himself. The parts he has for his body most likely corrupted his mind."

"Well, let's hope he gets better," she said moving closer to me and giving a slight kiss on my cheek. "Let's get to the bridge and head to our next target."

"Ok," I said getting up and helping her up. After that, we headed to the command bridge. Once we entered we drew all the attention.

"Captain on deck," Marcos said starting up the control table.

"At ease. I have somewhere we need to go," I said walking to the table and pulled up a holographic ship. "This is the Spirit of Fire. A UNSC ship that's been missing for decades. It just reactivated from what I know and they are currently at the Ark."

"So I take it as we're going to the Ark," Mason asked from the other side.

"Correct," I said putting the coordinates in. "Everyone is. Well most of us. I'm going somewhere else though, but when you get there tell Cutter I said hi."

"Where are you going," Marcos asked.

"Back to a hell-hole," I said grabbing a pistol off the console. "To be precise I'm going to the fourth halo, Delta Halo."

"And why," Marcos asked.

"To fix an old problem," I answered.

"Then I'll get your ship ready," Mason said behind Marcos. While they said that I saw Carla walk out of the room.

"I'll meet you all in the hanger," I said walking out heading to the room Carlos is being held.

"I will contain order on my blasted ship," I heard Carlos scream out.

"Like hell, you will," I said walking into the room. Seeing him being held in a chair by metal cuffs. "You will stay here till we fix this mess you've made."

"Good luck with that Nick," He said while I walked out toward the hanger.


	4. Chapter 4: Delta Run

**Chapter 4: Delta Run**

"We ready to go," I heard Carla ask as I walked into the hanger.

"Yes ma'am," I heard Marcos say loading weapons onboard.

"Better be," I said walking to them. "Once you're done I want you to interrogate Carlos."

"Sir, yes sir," he said being a bit confused.

"You're in charge while I'm gone ok Mason," I said toward Mason while he loaded the guns on the pelican.

"Roger that," he said loading the rest in.

"We will let you know what happens," I said putting my pistol in a holder on the pelican. "We won't be back for a while. With that, I'm trusting that you get to the Spirit of Fire."

"Ok," Marcos said. "We'll see to doing what you asked."

"You coming, Carla?" I asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "You're not going alone."

"Ok then we're taking off," I said heading to the cockpit. Carla got in after me and sat at her console. "This is going to be a long flight you know."

"Yes I do," she said starting the engines. A couple of seconds later we took off to the halo ring.

"Does anyone hear me," Carla and I heard on the comms unit.

"This is Nicholas," I responded back to the unknown person. "I am the leader of the UNSC Tyranus. Who is it I'm talking to?"

"My name is Trent Deadlock," the man said.

"Ok Trent where are you," I said starting up the radar.

"I'm on the fourth halo ring. I had to make an enhanced comm link to reach that far," he said sending direct coordinates of his location. "I hope to see you soon sir." He stopped transmitting right after saying that.

"Did he say his name was Trent Deadlock," Carla asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, why?" I responded confused.

"Deadlock is the name of a powerful mercenary. From another dimension," she responded.

"What do you mean another dimension," I asked suspiciously.

"I mean there are ten dimensions," she said. "He came from the sixth dimension, from the eighteenth universe."

"What is he," I asked with a little bit of fear.

"I don't know," she said. "Well, we're about to find out because we're at the destination."

"Ok. I'll set us down," I said preparing the pelican to land.

"This is going to be a long day," Carla responded preparing the landing gear.

"Well at least we'll be together on this," I said sitting us down on the landing strip.

"Your right," she responded with a smile. "Seems like he sent people to pick us up." Once she said that I looked out the pelican's window and saw four warthogs, three with gauss cannons and the fourth with a troop cabin in the back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unknown Power

**Chapter 5: The Unknown Power**

While riding in a warthog I looked over to see what seems to be an old UNSC ship from Reach's defense fleet. Sitting in the back of a troop transport with two guards at the back end and me and Carla at the other. The transport seemed to be the standard issue olive green warthog. "Carla, look at this," I said pointing to my power indicator. "The power here is off the charts. It's inhuman."

"Well what do you expect," she responded. "We're on the Halo ring now."

"The power level isn't from the ring," I said pointing back at it. "It's from the base up ahead. From what I can tell it's most likely from another dimension."

"Well I guess we'll find out soon," she said pointing out the front window. We entered a metal and stone fortress with rocket turrets mounted almost ten feet from each other. We stopped twenty feet inside the fortress and they got us out.

"Come with me," a six-foot man said once we got out. We then followed him to a well-guarded tent in the center on the fortress. When we entered we saw a sixty-year-old man sitting at a desk, and on the walls, there were weapons of all sorts.

"You must be Nicholas and Carla," the man said. "Travis you may leave."

"Yes sir," the man named Travis said leaving the tent.

"My name is Trent Deadlock," the man at the desk said. "I was the one who gave you those coordinates."

"So you're Trent Deadlock," I said. "You don't look that tough."

"Nick," Carla said with fear.

"I got this Carla," I said.

"Who do you think you are," Trent said standing up with a sword in his hand.

"I think you think of yourself too highly," I said activating my wrist knives. We stood there staring each other down. Then he finally struck and I blocked it with a spark and clang of metal hitting each other. I punched straight for him, but then the most surprising thing happened, he caught the blade between both of the palms of his hands.

"You need to learn your prey," he said punching me in my chest making me fly out of the tent.

"What the hell just happened," I said getting back up with a bruised chest.

"You should have pulled your punches boy," he said walking out into the raining biome. He pulled out his sword once more and lunged toward me. I then reacted and blocked it with a thundering sound from the metal.

"What the hell, you're full of power, and it's constantly growing," I said, pulling back.

"Oh you noticed," he said with a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd notice." Just then he released the power creating a huge burst of light, and once the light resolved he emerged with purple hair and seriously new power levels.

"The hell," I said. I stood up and looked the titan like being in the face. "What are you?"

"Your bloodline," he answered punching me and making me fly into the wall.

"Nick," Carla yelled out running toward me.

"Arrrrrrrgh," I yelled with anger while getting up. "You will wish you've never done that." With that, I turned into a bright flash of light and emerged with golden hair. "Now for you to pay," I said going straight toward him. He blocked my punch but I did the same to him. We fought until both of us were unable to fight anymore.

"Give up already," he said with a growl. He then punched me and I went straight to the muddy ground. I felt all the energy I had leave my body. "You don't even know how to control it." He then changed back to his regular form or body. "Get him out of here before I kill both of you."

Carla came and helped me out of their fortress. She took one of their warthogs back to our pelican and left. "Still in one piece," she asked setting me down in one of the troop chairs.

"I would if I knew what happened to me and what he is," I answered with more questions than answers.

"Get some rest," she said. "We'll be back at the ship soon and we'll figure this unknown power out."


	6. Chapter 6:Welcome to the 6th Universe

**Chapter 6: Welcome to The 6th Dimension**

I woke up in a medical room with bandages wrapped around me and machines connected to my arms and legs. I can't tell where the hell I am. It's not the Tyranus by a long shot. I got up disconnecting the needles and other devices connected to me. I walked out of the room to find a shiny building more futuristic feel than the Tyranus, or Earth.

"I told you that we had to come here to save Nick," I heard Carla say down the hall in a room.

"I understand, but why the hell is it always my place," I heard another person say from the same room.

"Stop your fighting," I heard a third voice. I made it to the room to see six people sitting at a circular table.

"Son of a bitch," a man with black hair and an angry scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you all," I said preparing to fight.

"Nick it's ok," Carla said walking up to me. "These people are friends."

"I will be talking to someone who can help," then a man, with white hair and a halo on his neck, left the room with the other four following him.

"Welcome to the Sixth Dimension Nick," Carla said getting me to the table. "Well, at least the seventh universe of the sixth dimension."

"Seventh universe," I said confused.

"Seven of twelve universes," the man with the halo came back. "My name's Whis. This is Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Nicholas."

"Well I guess he's finally back here," the one they call Vegeta said.

"What do you mean," I asked even more confused than before.

"Well Vegeta you tell him," Goku said.

"Don't tell me what to do Kakarot," Vegeta yelled back.

"Shut up," Bulma said and they both listened with a fearful reaction. I guess she's scarier than she looks.

"You're what we call a Saiyan," Whis said with a sigh.

"What the hell is a Saiyan," I asked.

"Well, you're an eighteenth universe Saiyan," Whis said with a slight cough. "They are powerful people. The person you call Deadlock is a Saiyan God."

"The hell is that," I said.

"It's the most powerful Saiyan ever known," Whis responded waving his staff. His staff projected an image of a young man with yellow hair and a family. "This is Trent Marnose, Who is now known as Trent Deadlock in your dimension. This was before his universe was destroyed and you two were the only known survivors. Nick, you two are brothers."

"What," I said surprised beyond reason.

"Can me and him spar Whis," Goku asked without patience in his voice.

"It's up to him," Who's responded. "He's just seeming to realize his power."

"Well only if you train me how to use this power," I said toward Goku. I took off my bandages showing scars across my chest and left arm. "Wait. Carla where is the Tyranus?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she said with a sad expression. "We're all that's left from what I know." I fell to the ground, feeling anger and sadness consume me. A couple of seconds later I released it, making what happened when I fought Deadlock happen again.

"Holy shit," Goku said. "His power is off the charts."

"DEADLOCK," I yelled out loud, making the energy in my body change me again making my hair and power light change red and blue.

"Nick, calm down please," Carla said grabbing my hand and pulling me down. "Please Nick." I calmed down and I turned back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7:Ultimate Power (part 1)

Part 2: Deadlock War

**Chapter 7: Ultimate Power (Part 1)**

Sitting on a balcony looking at the city, I was wondering what just happened. I saw Goku and Vegeta walking up to me. "What do you two want," I asked.

"Well, you obviously need training in order to control your power," Vegeta answered.

"Agreed," I said back. "So what are you proposing."

"I'm proposing that I," there was a pause like Vegeta was choking on his words, "that I help train you with Goku." After he finished he and Goku both turned blue. "This is what we call 'Super Saiyan Blue,' it's like Super Saiyan God but stronger."

"Wow," I said.

"Now focus your emotions and turn to Super Saiyan," Goku said changing back to normal after Vegeta. I followed what he said and focused, then I turned to what the call Super Saiyan.

"Good boy," Vegeta said turning Super Saiyan too. "Now let's show you how to fight."

"Let's go," I said making a stance with one arm forward and one bent back in a ninety-degree angle. He then went for a punch and I caught it with my left hand. "Vegeta I'm no idiot," I said punching back knocking him back.

"Ok then. I won't go easy anymore," he said turning Super Saiyan Blue. I followed suit and turned to what I call 'Super Saiyan Ultra.'

"Time to test my limits," I said charging faster than light at Vegeta.

He charged at me and we clashed fists. Punch after punch, kick after kick, we fought until either of us couldn't continue. I punched Vegeta in the gut and then elbowed him straight to the ground.

"Not bad kid," he said getting back up wiping the blood off his lips. "Goku I say you take over for a bit."

"Ok," he came over, turning Super Saiyan Blue. "Let's go." He took off straight toward me faster than Vegeta and me. I moved fast to counter his first attack, but he already expected that and stopped in front of me and punched me causing me to plummet to the ground. I halted the fall then went straight to Goku like a bullet. I kicked at him and he blocked my kick, then I just kept going after him harder and faster every time.

"Don't hurt yourself," Goku said blocking all my attacks. After four more minutes, I managed to get through his guard and punched his neck. He recovered quickly and tried to punch me, but I grabbed his fist and punched him in the chest knocking him back. He then went to a new level of power I've seen. "I call this 'Ultra Instinct,'" he said with white hair and a powerful ora. I was stunned for a minute then focused back.

"So be it," I said focusing my energy turning into another level of 'Super Saiyan.' My hair and ora turned into a fiery black. "I'm going to call this 'Super Saiyan Trident.'"

"Good," Goku responded. I looked down at everyone else. I saw shocked faces as well as happy faces. "I think we're finished."

"Ok your call," I said changing back. I went back down with Goku at my side.

"Wow," I heard Whis say under his breath. "He's stronger than Goku even when he's Ultra Instinct."

"Well, we should expect that," Piccolo said walking out with Carla and Bulma behind him.

"Well Carla," I said once I got on the balcony. "Impressed."

"Of course," she responded with a small laugh.

"Well I'll be damn," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see an old man flying down onto the balcony. "I'll be damned son. You've impressed me."

"Who are you," I asked cautiously.

"I'm your father Nick," he said walking up to me. "You can call me Mark."

"Welcome Mark," Whis said walking up to him. "Nice to see that you made it." After Which greeted Mark, everything went to shit.

"What is that," I asked pointing at a ship coming to the building.

"That's not good," Piccolo said taking off his armor. I saw Vegeta and Goku go Super Saiyan Blue. I followed suit and turned Super Saiyan Trident. The ship landed and opened up to show an army ready to take a planet.


	8. Chapter 8: Ultimate Power (part 2)

**Chapter 8: Ultimate Power (Part 2)**

"I want all of you to stand down and give Earth to us," the biggest person from the ship said. She had muscles looking like they were made out of metal and armor made out of a red metal.

"And who the hell are you," I asked walking toward the beast-like being.

"I'm from Deadlock's army and my name is Marcy," the woman said. "Now, give up before we have to kill all of you."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say 'never,'" I said floating back to the group.

"So be it," Marcy said. "Charge! Bring those wretches to hell!" They took off at us, and me, Vegeta, and Goku went charging into the army killing them as one.

"I'm going for their leader," I said to Vegeta and Goku.

"Go. We'll give you cover," Goku said taking four more down. I then fought my way to Marcy to face her devil-ass self and bring her to hell.

"This is for my crew bitch," I yelled punching her in her face. I watched her stand back up with blood dripping down from her face.

"You will pay for that," Marcy said throwing punches at me. I blocked most of them before I got a hold on one of her hands and punched her again in the face. Now her face was painted red due to the blood. "Fine, so be it," she said getting back up. "You will burn." She then turned into a monster-like beast with long red hair and ten-inch claws.

"Son of a bitch," I said, stepping back. I refocused before going to punch the beast in the gut, but she halted my hit and threw me into a mountain. I got back up and walked out of the crumbling mountain, more pissed off than ever. I then witnessed a new power level and turned into a white ball of light before emerging with black and white hair along with a red ora.

I now had the ability to look ahead in time, so I used that to my advantage. I looked forward only to see her coming to smash me, so I used that and waited until she jumped to me. When she was over me I dogged her attack and punched her four times in the face. She stumbled backward while trying to make sense of what just happened.

"You, you stopped me," she said, turning back to normal.

"Call them off now," I said getting ready to put an energy beam through her head.

"Fine," she said giving a signal to her soldiers. "Happy now?" After she said that, I fired a beam through her heart, then flew up to address the rest.

"All of you work for me now," I said, turning back to normal. "Well if you don't you will die." They all looked at each other, and after a couple of seconds, they agreed.

"I'll take the lead on them, son," Mark said, gesturing toward them to follow.

"Get the ship started up so we can leave," I said, heading down to the balcony. "Carla, you coming?"

"I'm with you no matter what, Nick," she responded with her backpack on her back.

"Then it's time for us to get to the ship," I said, heading to the ship to get back to our dimension. We all knew what was about to come, how many we're going to lose, and exactly what we're going to lose. Everyone had a hint of fear, but they were ready to face Deadlock and kill him.


End file.
